


I'll Find Strength in Pain

by Matthew_Williams (SpacePrinceLance)



Category: Elementia
Genre: Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePrinceLance/pseuds/Matthew_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all live in a closed off world, one where magic and the like exist. Every person can control a certain element, but they cannot learn their element until they pass a “test” held by the Queen. If they do not pass this test, they will not be able to awaken their power. When every person is born, the element they are born with is automatically on the back of the baby’s left hand. The elements are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Magma, Nature, Dark, Light, Undead, and Celestial. Secondary types are uncommon for people to have, but not impossible for many people to have one of the same element. The secondary types are Lightning, Ice, Magma, and Nature. Not very many people are blessed with Dark, Light, Undead, and Celestial. The element does not determine your alliance, usually royalty is blessed with these elements but commoners can also have them, though it’s very rare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Find Strength in Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write an original story, so here's a little snippet of what I'm working on! c:

_And I'll find strength in pain_   
_And I will change my ways_   
_I'll know my name as it's called again_

The pain stung my bloodied arm as I lurched forward, dodging icicle projectiles. I wouldn’t let my opponent make me choke, no matter how many they threw at me. And I wasn’t going to use my element, no matter what. I slinked behind a tree as more darts flew by my head. Darkness overshadowed the area, making it difficult to survey my surroundings and make an appropriate rebuttal attack. I had my sword to my name, and unfortunately that was all I was willing to use.

“Your game is weak, Killian Rose. How do you hope to pass your second assessment of the Queen’s when you refuse to call upon the power of your element?” I just scoffed, rolling my eyes whilst clutching my arm where it still bled and burned immensely.

“I don’t need to follow anyone’s rules but mine. You should have learned that by now, Keanu.” The grey-haired teen eyed my direction suspiciously, as if I had more to add. I didn’t. Keanu Neuge was a boy that I met while our parents did a lot of business, but he didn’t really talk much. The only reason why we’re ‘talking’ now is that my parents slipped out that I was keeping my element a secret. And now here we are. I seriously have no idea what’s up with this kid.

“My mother said you were blessed with a rare element. She spoke highly of you, which is unusual. I’d love to see you prove her correct, Rose.” I didn’t respond. This kid was just two years younger than me but I could already sense a superiority complex written all over that pale-white face of his. Only 17 and yet his eyes were dark and malicious, despite how artic blue they were. He was a furbeast, or furfolk, as they preferred to be called. Grey tufted ears twitched at even the slightest echo of a sound, and a tail that whipped fiercely back and forth. He wasn’t going to let up. “Feeling a little cold there?” Keanu readied his piercing ice shards once again and shot multiple in my direction. I dashed forward, barrel rolling onto the cold icy ground.

“Like hell I am!” I shouted as I swiftly pulled my sword out of its sheath and swung it at Keanu. He nimbly dodged backward, as if he knew I was going to use my sword after his assault. I kept swinging as fast as I could but he dodged every single attack. He smiled menacingly, I watched as his eyes grew darker as he threw one larger shard in my direction. I dodged, however it sliced my left side and blood poured down body like melting ice in the middle of summer. I collapsed to the ground, feeling weaker and weaker as I spurted out blood and profanities.

“Didn’t put up much of a fight, did you Rose? How disappointing, looks like you really won’t use your element after all.” I wanted to get up and show him who he was dealing with, show him that I have a true power he couldn’t even begin to understand. But I couldn’t risk it. Instead, he flicked his tail and walked away, leaving me to drown in a pool of my own blood.


End file.
